


The Light! It Burns!

by Flopsie21



Series: Writer's Web [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Ned and Peter hold hands because they're bros, Sensory Overload, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flopsie21/pseuds/Flopsie21
Summary: Peter experiences sensory overload while at school and has to suffer through what's left of the day.
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Writer's Web [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825120
Comments: 1
Kudos: 145





	The Light! It Burns!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting! This is the end of what I've finished writing so far. I've been really busy prepping for the upcoming school year, and I also want to start on a multi-chapter fic so I may not be posting again for a while (I want to be mostly done the story before posting chapters so there's no long wait periods). 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has left comments and/or kudos!!! I really appreciate it! :)
> 
> This title was inspired by a funny memory, so Kudos to Kevin from kindergarden!!

Peter had been fine at school, when all of a sudden he could feel his senses acting up, taking in way more than he could handle. He discretely slipped on his sunglasses and noise canceling headphones. Everything was so loud he could still clearly hear his teacher talking about the lesson through them. After about a minute, his teacher paused mid sentence, staring at him. 

"Mr. Parker, you know the school rules about dress code and technology in the classroom. Address your infractions or I will have to send you to the principal's office where he will do it for you," the teacher said from the front of the room. 

“I’m sorry Mr. Jones, but I’m having a really bad migraine. Can’t I just leave them on during the class? I’ll take them off before going in the hallway.”

“Your sun glasses and headphones need to be stored in your bag or locker during school hours. This is a school policy that needs to be followed. If you don’t take them off,” Mr. Jones softens his voice, “I’ll have to write a detention slip and send you to the office.”

“Please sir,” Ned spoke up. “Peter gets really severe migraines, and even his doctor suggests wearing glasses and headphones to help deal with them. Can’t he keep them on?”

“As I nor the school has any documentation supporting these claims, I must insist that he follows the same rules as everyone else. Sorry Peter,” he said, looking truly apologetic. 

Peter’s senses were so dialed up, he felt like crying out in pain when he took off his glasses. He quickly opened his bag and slipped them inside, followed by his headphones. He squinted up at the board, waiting for his teacher to nod his head at his actions and turn back to the whiteboard before closing his eyes and placing his head down on his desk. He could hear the heartbeats of everyone in the room; everyone in the building, the tick of the classroom clocks and people’s watches. He could feel every fibre of his cotton shirt and how it rubbed against his skin as he moved and breathed. Even with his eyes closed, the lights felt like lasers being shot straight into his brain, sending pulses of pain to his head. If he hadn’t put his head on the solid desk, he would have thought that his head was swaying from side to side and being pulled up into the sky all at once. 

He sat in agony at his desk waiting for the class to end. All he had to do was finish this class and make it home. He could do it, he thought. 

The bell ringing to signal the end of class wreaked havoc on his senses. He pushed and clawed hard at his ears in an attempt to block out the sound. Unbeknownst to him, tears were streaming down his face. In all the commotion of the other students leaving the building, Peter missed hearing Ned on the Phone with Happy, informing him of the situation. Ned picked up Peter’s backpack and stuffed his pencil and papers inside, quickly zipping it closed and throwing it over his shoulder. 

“You can wait out the rush in here, just make sure you close the door on the way out,” Mr. Jones said, packing up his stuff and walking out. 

Ned sat on one of the desks near Peter's seat. He watched as his friend sat rigid in his seat, clenching his teeth in pain. After a few minutes, he got up and looked through the door's small window into the hallway. Seeing next to no other people still in this part of the building, he figured now was a good time to get his friend out. He made his way back over to Peter and gently tapped on his shoulder. Peter stood, with his eyes shut tight to block out the light, and reached his hand out. Ned instantly put his hand in Peter's and started leading him out, making sure to shut the classroom door behind them. They walked quickly through the halls, not running into anyone else. When they finally stepped outside, Peter grunted and raised his hand in an attempt to block out the ever bright sunlight. Ned led them over to the black S.U.V. where Happy was waiting. Happy quickly got out and opened the door for the boy, letting Peter get in, and Ned put Peter's backpack on the seat beside him. Happy shut the car door as quietly as he could, which was still pretty loud, and clapped Ned on the shoulder in thanks before getting back into the driver's seat. He tried to drive as fast as possible to the tower while keeping sudden jerks and loud honking to a minimum. When they finally arrived in the underground parking, Happy got out and gently opened Peter's door, there to help the kid out if he needed it. Peter stumbled out of the car, pulling his bag with him. He rode in the elevator and thanked Tony's abilities to make the elevator ride as short as possible. Tony watched as his spiderkid stumbled out and shuffled to his room. He had already initiated the blackout protocol, making the room soundproof and having the light blocking curtains to block out the light.

When Peter's sense had finally dialed down and he was able to leave his room, he made his way to the kitchen, starving from missing snacks and dinner. Tony was sitting at the table and pulled out a chair for him when he sat down with his reheated leftovers. 

"What happened kid?" he asked, the concern clear in his voice. Peter proceeded to tell him about how he tried to stop it using his headphones and sunglasses. Unfortunately, he was forced to take them off and suffer through the rest of the class, explaining getting out of the school and making it to the tower. Tony felt bad for his kid, and wanted to fix it immediately. 

Tony would make sure that his kid would be able to do or wear anything he may need, regardless of school policy. He never wanted to hear that Peter was forced to suffer because of some guidelines the school board imposes ever again. He spent hours, staying up all night - not that it’s a new thing for him to miss some sleep - creating smaller wireless earbuds. They’re small enough that they’re almost completely hidden in your ear when worn, and are able to block out 85% of outside noise. They weren’t as good as the ear covering headphones, but they were better for when the kid can’t be seen with them on. He also created some new inconspicuous sensory glasses. They looked like any regular pair of glasses with thick black frames, but with the touch of a button on the side they darken to light reducing blacked out lenses. He also called Dr. Helen Cho early in the morning to write up an official medical report stating that Peter suffers from severe migraines and that he should be allowed to wear any clothing item or accessory that may help in alleviating his symptoms, such as his sunglasses and his noise canceling headphones. Tony had Pepper fax the document to the head office of the school along with a voicemail left for the principal suggesting that each staff member is updated on these events.


End file.
